


Handing out prompts, cause I'm insecure about my writing skills

by Apriljammer20053



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragons, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Monsters, No Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriljammer20053/pseuds/Apriljammer20053
Summary: Idk, just damn wrighting prompts I'll post in my free time. (Also cause I'm a horrid writer and I feel it's for best)This is also the first post I'm making on here, please try not to kill me right away.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, and Ranboo centric

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell did I get here-

-(Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, and Ranboo, all runaway from the Dream smp for a fresh start away from war, fear, and all the people who have seemed to have forgotten, they're just kids.  
Having told no one they were leaving they were all presumed dead, leaving a nation to face the reality of what they've done.  
After # of years they run into some very familiar faces.

Angst + Hurt/Comfort


	2. Badboyhalo centric

-(After Bad is attack by an unidentified creature, he begins to act strange, but everyone is set on finding what this creature is and if it'll attack again. One can only wait and see, but it only gets worse for them all as the attacks become more frequent and aggressive.  
The beast quickly learns that; One should never mess with a demon, especially not their family and friends)-

Angst + Hurt/Comfort + fluff + minor character death


	3. Sapnap centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Horizon: Zero dawn' inspired au

-(In a world overrun with machines, a group of Outlanders struggle to make ends meet. It doesn't take long for a supposedly normal hunting trip to go horribly wrong. It's up to Sapnap to rescue his friends along with assistance of a strangely passive snapmaw, who seems more than keen on following him to the ends of the earth and back.)-

Angst + fluff + found family


	4. Drista and Tommy centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAOS DUO, CHAOS DUO, CHAOS DUO, CHAOS DUO, CHAOS DUO, CHAOS DUO, CHAOS-

After spend what seemed to be months with nothing to do, Drista and Tommy decide to hang out and bring chaos to the citizens of L'Manburg, but what turns from a few small pranks and chuckles, soon falls into a plot of frustration fueled revenge and lots of property damage. It all comes crashing down when a certain ghost rats them out.

[Crack, Slight Angst, and Chaos]

THIS IS NOT A SHIP PROMPT, IF I SEE IT USED FOR THIS PURPOSE I WILL KINDLY ASK YOU TO REMOVE IT!!!


	5. Tommy centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythology

Tommy has spent his entire life surrounded by the supernatural. Being he was found and raised by a mighty dragon, who goes by the name of Philza Minecraft.

It was kind of lonely though, being the only human in a world of monsters, but he's been managing just fine. 

He isn't jealous that Philza and Tubbo can fly.  
He isn't jealous that Wilbur can breath underwater.  
He isn't jealous that Technoblade can conjure weapons and supplies without lifting a finger.  
He isn't jealous that Dream can make himself invisible.  
He isn't jealous that Skeppy can turn to pure diamonds.  
He isn't jealous that Badboyhalo can blend in with the shadows.

He isn't jealous........ Right?


End file.
